Equestrian Airlines
Equestrian Airlines is a premium airline for Equestria and neighboring regions also a major airliner operating on the Equestria. It exists on October 9th, 1966 as a local airliner on Equestria. Headquater at Canterlot this airline is still on till today History When They All Started Equestrian Airlines is the only airliner who operated on Equestria that year. Equestrian Airlines is a regional airliner Livery Changing On September 5th, 1997 Equestrian Airlines changing the livery from the only a line to a wing logo on the back and 'Equestrian' text on the fuselage The Growing Airliner In 2001 the Airliner start to grow into a bigger airliner the best way is open an International route. So Equestrian Airlines open an International route from Canterlot, Equestria to Northville, Andreas on August 15th, 2003 Airline of the Crystal Empire Merged Airline of the Crystal Empire almost has a bankruptcy (that means they didn't have any money) so Equestrian Airlines had an opportunity to help Airline of the Crystal Empire and so Airline of the Crystal Empire subsidized with Equestrian Airlines later on Changing Alliance on 2011, Equestrian Airlines is quitting from Star Alliance and move to an Equestria airlines alliance The Cirrus Group Alliance and being a 5th member of The Cirrus Group Alliance after Everfree Airlines Interdimensional Route Opening at August 19th, 2016 Equestrian Airlines open a first Inter-dimension route from Canterlot Steppes Intl Airport to Bangkok Intl Airport, Thailand (following another route: Tokyo Haneda Intl Airport, Japan; Soekarno Hatta Intl Airport, Indonesia; John F. Kennedy Intl Airport, US; etc) SEAPonyCon Sponsorship In November later, Equestrian Airlines had a sponsorship with Project SEAPonyCon. The plan is to make a special livery on one of the fleet of Equestrian Airlines, the Boeing 747-400 and it finished on November 27th, 2019. The plan is on November 28th, the aircraft will fly from Canterlot Steppest Intl Airport, Equestria to Manila Ninoy Aquino Intl Airport, Philippines, with an approximate flight for 13 hours Fleet Equestrian Airlines has a 1278 fleet Subsidiaries Bolt Airways See Bolt Airways Bolt Airways is a short- and medium-range commuter passenger airliner Pony Express Air See Pony Express Pony Express Air is a short-, medium-, long-, and Interdimensional-range cargo airliner Airline Of The Crystal Empire See Airline of the Crystal Empire Airline Of The Crystal Empire is a charter or point to point flight from and to Crystal Empire Image / Photo Incidents and Accidents - Equestrian Airlines Flight 88 - Los Hooves, February 14th, 1989 and 9 - July 7th, 1990 - Our Town. Caused by exploded cargo door - 46 casualties (88) & 144 casualties (9) - Equestrian Airlines Flight 771 - August 4th, 1991 - overrun the runway at Canterlot Steppest Intl Airport. Caused by pilot error - 7 casualties - Equestrian Airlines Flight 1722 - January 9th, 1999 - stalling at Mount Rockfort. Cause by an engine failure - 128 casualties - Equestrian Airlines Flight 818 - November 18th, 2004 - crashing into the Java Sea, Indonesia. Cause by pilot error - 122 casualties - Equestrian Airlines Flight 920 - January 1st, 2012 - crashing on Canterlot Steppest Intl Airport. Cause by a pilot error on Air Luna Flight 12 - Equestrian Airlines Flight 777 - December 12th, 2016 - Unknown Cause - 223 casualties (presumed) - Equestrian Airlines Flight 690 - on the seaside, north of Manehattan. Still on Investigation (Possibly cause, bombing) - 188 casualties Category:Airlines